Wake Up Call
by Apocalypsefantasy
Summary: Just a little piece of drabble from Chrno's point of view about getting Rosette up in the morning, sort of. I might expand this into a what happened between Joshua's abduction and the start of the series.


Chrno Cursade in no way belongs to me, I don't have a soul to be able to make a contract anyway. *Sigh*

Author's note: Chrno Crusade has unfortunately very few stories this is my little contribution to rectify that injustice. For now this is just a bit of drabble but I might expand on it and make it a collection of what happened between Joshua's abduction and the start of the series. So let me know if you think I should continue.

XXXXXXXX

Wake Up Call

XXXXXXXX

Morning was just around the corner and the Magdalene Order was buzzing with preparations for the coming day. However one nun and one demon were immune to the rush of early morning as one was dead to the world and the other was much too focused on his own frustration.

"Come on Rosette." Whined the little red clad demon, pounding on the door of his contractor's rooms. "I know you're in there." Briefly he considered barging into the room and pulling the girl out by force as her brother had done every day at Seventh Bell Orphanage. The morning wake up routine had been a favorite story Joshua loved to tell, blaming their late arrival on his stubborn sister's sleeping habits.

Thinking about Joshua's smiling face as he teased his sister now was bittersweet. It had been nearly two months since Ion had come to ruin everything he had built with the Christopher children. Rosette had gone through a dangerous phase of attempting to track down and 'beat that a bloody pulp' as she put it. At that time Chrno had been very glad Ion was harder to find than that, if Rosette had confronted him then or now, Chrno would lose both siblings to Ion.

Chrno refused to let that happen, no one would ever hurt Rosette if he had anything to say about it. Despite his resolve Chrno worried for the twelve year old greatly, he fully admitted, to himself as least, that he was in love with Rosette Christopher, and it scarred him more than he could say; the one he loved willingly going into danger and him in a state where he could do little to properly protect her.

So, in a constant effort to protect her and selfishly remain close, Chrno would wake up before dawn, go about the chore of waking Rosette and stay by her side until he was forced to leave it at nightfall, as the convent demanded. That was why, at the brink of dawn, Chrno pounded on Rosette's door, hesitant to enter less Sister Kate throw him out for being 'indecent'.

Continuing his relentless knocking Chrno weighed his options; either he could go in and drag out rosette, which would guarantee him a lecture from Sister Kate, but also bound to work, or he could continue to pound on the door and risk being late not only getting Rosette a lecture from Sister Kate but get him a beating from the girl for missing breakfast.

With the brilliance of a light bulb a third option presented itself to Chrno, who grinned a 'devil may care' grin. "Roseetteee," he sang wickedly, extending the last syllable in a long croon, "you're going to miss breakfast." There was no answer from within the nun-in-training's quarters. Sighing heavily for dramatic effect Chrno continued, loud enough for Rosette to hear but quiet enough that he could be talking to himself. "I guess I'll just have to eat all that bacon on my own then." He bluffed feigning as if he was walking away, but listening carefully to the hurried shuffling of clothes and mutters of 'oh applesauce' that leaked from under the doorway.

Slowly the small demon counted in his head _1…2…_ and halfway through his mental 3 the door he'd been pounding on just a minute ago flew open, it would have squished him had he not been expecting it, to reveal the huffing girl dressed hastily in her apprentice gear. Chrno had to restrain himself from chuckling at the fact that she still couldn't figure how to put on her wimple right.

"Come on Chrno!" Rosette yelled exuberantly grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall toward the cafeteria, "There's bacon waiting!" And so the soon-to-be-nun abducted the sinner, one hand pulling him along and the other clamping her headpiece to her noggin, Chrno didn't mind at all.

XXXXXXXX

So what do you think should I continue or keep this as a separate one-shot, drop me line and give me your thoughts with the help of that friendly little button just underneath this. THIS:


End file.
